


Behind Glass

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Extended Metaphors, Hate Speech, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Sadness, Skype, Support, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: People can be so fragile.





	Behind Glass

**Author's Note:**

> In reference to the people who leave shitty comments on youtube that they think are funny. They aren't.

It shouldn't have affected him so much, but it did.

He guessed something about the whole situation made him feel fragile, broken, like people had to tiptoe around his emotions as if he were made of glass.

Or even worse, like he was a prized possession locked away behind it. He figured it wasn't as big of a deal as he was making it, but it was still pretty difficult to handle.

His Skype rang loudly in his darkened room, with his girlfriend sleeping soundly just next door.

He answered with gusto, a bright smile, seeing as it was a group call and he didn't want people to worry.

"Felix? Are ye there?" Jack called out, and he could have slapped himself for forgetting to even put his video chat on.

Stupid Felix. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Yeah bro, I'm here. Hey Mark!" He said, waving at them both as they appeared onscreen.

"Hey, how ya holding up?"

"Pretty good I guess, just...sometimes I forget how fucked up people can be."

"They're nothin' but jealous heathens." Jack says, and Mark snickers at him.

"People will do anything for five seconds of fame man, don't let it get you down."

Felix sighed, looking down from his camera. "Yeah I know bro but, why do people still think suicide is some funny joke? I mean yeah, I joke around a fucking lot but...there are times when I'm actually serious..."

"It's the internet, Fe. They only take ye serious when yer not." Jack rebutted, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"It's been on my brain, driving me fucking insane. I wanna respond to him and tell him to fuck off but I know I can't do that." He replied, huffing in annoyance at some of the more ignorant people in his youtube comments.

"Trust me, there's alot of people I would tell off but, there are alot of people who you help just by posting some silly video everyday. Isn't that all worth a few hate comments here and there?"

"Mark...these comments are just _awful_. That's why I'm upset. I don't feel personally attacked, I feel disgusted."

"Ye, me too. But, th' web isn't what it used ta be, 'specially youtube." Jack remarked, and both the other men agreed.

"I don't know...just something about 1000 plus _'you should have killed yourself'_ comments on a suicidal awareness video just got to me. I guess I'm just overreacting." Felix said with a small sob, and Jack and Mark looked at him in worry.

"Listen man, just know we're always here. Everyone goes through depression once in awhile, but just know you have us."

"And Marzia!" Jack added, and Mark laughed at him.

"Yeah, and Marzia."

"I just don't want you guys to feel like you have to tiptoe around my emotions. I'm normally not this sensitive but...I'm not made of glass."

"We know, but we'd never say something to upset you. Okay?"

Felix nodded at them both and sighed, rubbing his puffy eyes. "I'm gonna get some sleep okay guys? Thanks for calling."

"O'course! We're here when ye need us bro!"

"What Jack said. Buh bye!" Mark says, mocking his outro.

"See all you dudes, in the next Skype call!"

Felix laughed, and held up his fist. "Brofist!"

And with that, the call ended, and Felix felt a little better. He didn't feel as fragile anymore, and he felt whole again. 


End file.
